Stroke is the leading cause of adult disability in developed countries. There is no therapy that targets the promotion of stroke recovery. As present the only stroke therapy is the administration of tissue plasminogen activator (tPA). TPA is a “clot busting” drug that does not target stroke recovery, but targets the blood vessel that is obstructed in stroke. TPA must be given within 4.5 hours after stroke because if given later it will cause bleeding into the brain. There is no stroke therapy that can be given at a time point later than 4.5 hours. There is no stroke therapy that targets the processes of tissue repair and not the vessel that is obstructed.